<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】A BAD-TEMPERED PERSON by haotian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324454">【超蝙】A BAD-TEMPERED PERSON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian'>haotian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】A BAD-TEMPERED PERSON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他抬头仰望着，星星，只是无数的星星高高悬在漆黑的头顶，他不知道自己身在何方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你放弃了吗？超人。”</p><p> </p><p>冷冰冰的毫无起伏的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不，还没有，我只是确认了这种方法目前行不通。”</p><p> </p><p>超人坐了下来，这是一片白茫茫的布满了粗糙颗粒地表，而他的头顶是浩瀚无垠闪烁的星空，一块巨大的黑色的石头孤零零地立在他的旁边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这里真的什么都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>超人叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一旁的石头沉默了一会儿，然后回答，</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你想聊点什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>石头又开口了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>超人惊讶地扭过头来，石头显然做不出任何表情，他不明白它想干什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不必惊讶，超人。”它不紧不慢地说道。“我不是机械，人类的感情我也能感受的到，你很无聊吧。在你出去之前，你可以和我聊聊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，你知道出去的方法吗？”超人试探性地问了问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉，我不知道，我在这里也已经很久了，也许你可以等一个旅行者。”</p><p> </p><p>石头回答道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不用了，谢谢。”</p><p>超人有些失望。他叹了口气，望着星空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你为什么还没有放弃。”石头又发问了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>超人很好奇石头是这么发出声音的，但他还是只回答了石头的问题：“我还有我的朋友们，他们会来救我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你的朋友们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，我们有一个联盟，虽然目前还只有七个人，但是我们已经成功拯救了世界许多次。呃……我说的这些，你能够理解吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不用担心，超人，我的智慧足够我理解你说的这些概念。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我只是……”超人向石头道歉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有关系，和我聊聊你的联盟吧。”石头一点也不在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦……”超人想了想，蝙蝠侠警告过他不要泄露有关联盟的任何事，超人看了看星空，摇了摇头，管他的呢。“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“总之，我们有一个俱乐部，联盟的话听起来更正式一些，但是我觉得这就和俱乐部差不多。我们因为，一个爱好，一个当英雄的爱好聚在一起。”他忽然觉得有些好笑。“而且正好我们也有能力，于是我们在那些人类自己无法及时反应的事情上去帮他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会来到这里，也是因为这些。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一个坏人想入侵地球，就在我们以为打败了他的时候，他偷袭了我们，然后我就被传送到这里来了。”他有点懊恼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你们有七个人。”石头又追问起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“火星猎人，海王，闪电侠，绿灯侠，神奇女侠，蝙蝠侠和我。”</p><p> </p><p>“火星猎人，一个火星人，海王，一个亚特兰蒂斯国王，闪电侠，一个极速者，绿灯侠，一个宇宙警察，神奇女侠，一位亚马逊公主，蝙蝠侠……一个无畏的勇士。”</p><p> </p><p>他斟酌着描述自己的朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“和我讲讲蝙蝠侠吧。”石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你对蝙蝠侠有兴趣？”超人有些疑惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不一样。当你提到她的名字时，你的声音里有一种不一样的感情。”石头回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不是她。”超人笑了笑。“是他。你可以从这个单词里看出来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我的英语还不够好。”石头</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没关系，不过你说的对。我和他……我们感情很复杂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>石头有些迟疑。</p><p> </p><p>“爱吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>他愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我也不清楚。我总觉得我们关系应该更坏。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么说。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“第一次见面我们就打了起来。我差点打死他，因为这个疯子把自己伪装成一个超能力者。我那时还把控不好分寸，打断了他的肋骨，但是他躺在地上的血泊里嘲讽我就好像赢得是他一样。”超人叹口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“后来呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他伤得太重了，普通的医院根本治疗不了他，我把他带进了我的秘密基地，孤独堡垒。”</p><p> </p><p>超人皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“然后我发现他不过是一个凡人，这个混蛋，他让我以为他是一个怪物，而我……几乎杀死了一个人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你们为什么会打起来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>超人沉默了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“是他先动手的，我以为他是敌人。”</p><p> </p><p>“后来我问他为什么，结果他他妈的说，他想试探我，哪有拿自己的命去试探的！我当时就觉得他疯了！”超人有些气愤。</p><p> </p><p>“而我又发现他是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个哥谭钱多的没处花的富二代，也是我工作的采访对象，有时候命运真是他妈的操蛋。”超人又一次爆了粗口。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我有点激动了。”他才意识到他脱口而出的脏话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看得出来。”石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不过因祸得福，我们建立了合作关系，公平起见我也袒露了自己的身份，结果他把我工作的地方买下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>超人无奈地笑笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“普通人有能力和你们一起拯救世界吗。”</p><p> </p><p>石头问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呃，是的，蝙蝠侠是我们的之中唯一的普通人。但是他很聪明，比我们都要聪明，以及……无畏。但是他脾气很坏，联盟里的每个人都被他骂过，尤其是我。”超人不自觉地强调了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你很了解他。”石头继续问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。因为我们合作过很多次。嗯，也吵过很多次，我们的城市只隔了一座桥。可是他的城市特别阴沉，总是没有阳光，我不太喜欢那里的天气。”</p><p> </p><p>他想到了哥谭的天气，皱了皱眉头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你经常去找他吗。”石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有时候。”超人说。</p><p> </p><p>“他的领地意识太强了，你要是以一个超级英雄的身份进来，就必须得到他的同意。有一次，哥谭那群怪胎把哥谭搞得封城了。我跑去帮他。”他咬牙。“你能想象吗？他竟然吼我，让我滚出他的城市。我明明是来帮他的！”</p><p> </p><p>“这个自大，偏执，固执的混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>他骂到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你说了那么多，可是，你并不讨厌他。”</p><p> </p><p>石头下了结论。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……对。”</p><p> </p><p>超人没有否认。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬起头来，忽然看到了什么，他指向那里。</p><p> </p><p>“那颗星星，那颗闪着蓝色光芒的，有些像他的眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是吗。”石头回应着。“我看见了，很漂亮的颜色。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，他的眼睛很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>他不知不觉地说下去。</p><p> </p><p>“我以前很讨厌那个花花公子，有些记者就爱写他的花边新闻，布鲁斯韦恩对他们来说就是一块肥肉，我痛恨那些毫无营养的报道。然后忽然间我得知了他是蝙蝠侠，我突然明白每次他因为极限运动受的伤是怎么来的了。”</p><p> </p><p>他缓缓说到，语气变得柔和。</p><p> </p><p>“我很佩服他，为他成为蝙蝠侠所做的一切，为他无私为哥谭所奉献的一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果是我经历了他身上的一切，我未必会比他好。”</p><p> </p><p>他感慨道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么。”石头问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他失去了父母，在他还只是个八岁孩子时。而他的父母在他眼前被枪杀，那个歹徒抢走了财物。把一个小孩子和父母冰冷的尸体丢在了那个黑漆漆的小巷子里。我无法想象当时他的心情。看着毫无生气的父母躺在自己眼前，忍着寒风和黑暗，孤独又无助，没有任何人帮忙。但是我知道，那一定很难受。”超人悲伤地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不幸的童年。”石头评价到。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的孩子是谁把他养大的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，他的管家。”他想起那位老先生和蔼的面庞。“那是一位很好的管家，一位负责的父亲。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你去过他的家。”石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，他也去过我家，毕竟我们互相袒露身份了。”超人说，然后他想到了什么。“这个混蛋对待我母亲和我的态度差别太大了，他几乎要把整个商场买下来送给她，还帮她干活，虽然他弄得一团糟。”他想起了一些场景，不由得笑出声来，那是他难得的蝙蝠侠吃瘪的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>“后来我知道，我们的母亲有同样的名字。他很爱她。”超人说，他想起蝙蝠侠在自己母亲怀抱下的微笑，那也是他少有的蝙蝠侠微笑的记忆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们相遇的时间并不长，可是，我却和他之间发生了很多事。”</p><p> </p><p>超人有些怀念地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你觉得他是个什么样的人。”石头问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一个偏执的工作狂，总是不肯停下工作。”</p><p> </p><p>他说。</p><p> </p><p>“一个不会开口求助的笨蛋，总是要我主动。”</p><p> </p><p>他说。</p><p> </p><p>“一个坏脾气的混蛋，总是找各种借口训斥我。”</p><p> </p><p>他又说。</p><p> </p><p>“一个该死的不顾别人反对，妄图自我牺牲的人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你听起来对他很生气。”</p><p> </p><p>石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>超人看看了石头，点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗，本来被关进这里的应该是他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么。”石头提问道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这个混蛋，不想着躲开，因为身后就是我……”</p><p> </p><p>“我把他推开，然后被传送门吸了进去，我叫他别过来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他停顿了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他还是过来了，没有一丝犹豫。”</p><p> </p><p>“他仅凭着人类的力气就想把我从传送门里拉出去，他竟然觉得这行得通，连我都动弹不得。于是我推开了他，他一脸惊讶，当时他的面罩已经破了一半，我看见他充满着焦虑的脸，他的蓝眼睛好像就要哭出来一样，他朝我大喊，‘你等着，克拉克，我会去救你，一定，你等着！’”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我只听到了这些。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以你肯定会有人来救你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的。”超人肯定点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果他们失败了怎么办。”</p><p> </p><p>石头穷追不舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不会的，我相信他们”</p><p> </p><p>超人听见自己坚定地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我相信蝙蝠侠。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>远处忽然传来一声巨响，一个巨大的光洞在空中慢慢成型。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>超人一下子站了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是他，一定是他！”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音听起来有些颤抖</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你能肯定。”</p><p> </p><p>石头说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，绝对是他，我们约定好了。”</p><p> </p><p>超人的语气无比肯定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你听我讲这些。”</p><p> </p><p>超人面向了石头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不用谢，反正我也很闲，你是我这几亿年来唯一遇到的智慧生命体。”</p><p> </p><p>石头回应到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，再见了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“再见。”</p><p> </p><p>石头回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>超人飞了过去。</p><p> </p><p>星光之下，他迈进那个通道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯！”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>